yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Hirai
Yuna Hirai is a student attending Yamano High. Owned and designed by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Yuna has blonde hair kept in a ponytail on her left side with a black tie. She has yellow eyes and smiles very often. She's in the average of weight and height, and wears the standard uniform with yellow knee-high socks and a camera around her neck. Personality Since Yuna has the Sleuth persona, she won't pose much of a threat if the atmosphere is high. If she notices murder or a corpse then, she will react like a social butterfly. However, if the school atmosphere drops below 70% or if she noticed a murderer, she will start to walk around school in hopes to catch the killer, or will stalk them if she knows them already. Then, she will try to snap a picture if a murder happens again and will try to send it to the police. Yuna is a very cheerful young woman who always tries her best to make her friends smile and she's very optimistic. She tries to see the best in someone rather than the worst, thus she's rarely judgmental, she has a tendency to check things by herlself. Yuna is also somewhat athletic, her boyfriend being in the track team trains with her every once a week. Background Yuna's friendly and cheerful nature can be traced right to her origines. Her parents died shortly after her birth, so she had to be raised by her grands-parents instead. Her grandma, a person she saw and still sees as a model, was a very eccentric person with a very outgoing personality, and taught her grand-daughter her way to apprehend life as an optimistic. Thus, Yuna always had a lot of friends back in school and she earned the nickname of "Sun", since her hair was blonde and her bright behavior very visible. She was loveed by a lot of peoples in her elementary school, and even in middle school, though less, but peoples were still going to her to ask for advices on various topics. Yuna always tried her best to put her optimistic point of view into other's minds. When she joined Yamano High the year after her grandpa passed, she wasn't so happy-go-lucky as before, but she met up with her friends Sota Yokota, Saki Miyake and Koharu Onaga, and for the first time in her life, she was being supported instead of supporting someone. Very thankful, the young woman decided to join them to form a little band of friends. Near the end of her first year, Yuna was approached by Haruto Yoshinoga, who was looking for new members for his club about photography. Yuna accepted, more because her friends all wanted to go more than a real interest in the matter. But she's still enjoying their littles sessions around school to snap cool pictures she can show to her grandma. Relationships * Haruto Yoshinoga : They're on neutral terms since Yuna isn't really interested in the club topic, but she recognizes his amazing skills in leadership. * The photography club : She's on good terms with all of them as they are forming their own little band of buddies. * Boyfriend : They met up in the middle of her first year, and are still together to this day. They are training together once a week and see each other during week-ends. Quotes Trivia * She's based upon Yuna Hina. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Sleuth Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Photography Club Category:Heterosexual